Substantially all types of fishing are becoming increasingly popular and fishing rods are used in many forms of fishing. Further, in most instances where a fishing rod is used, it is desirable for the hook at the free end of the associated fishing line to be "set" when a fish strikes the baited hook or equivalent lure. Accordingly, various forms of automatic hook setting devices have been heretofore designed. While some forms of automatic hook setters are adapted to be utilized in conjunction with specific rod structures and other forms of hook setting devices are designed to be utilized in specific forms of fishing, there are few automatic hook setting devices which may be utilized in conjunction with various types of fishing rods and also when various forms of fishing are carried out. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved automatic hook setting device which may be utilized in conjunction with various different forms of fishing rods and which may also be used effectively when carrying out different forms of fishing in which a rod is used.
Examples of various forms of automatic hook setting devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,106, 3,881,269, 3,889,413, 3,956,845 and 3,997,117.